Wave of Tears
Waves of Tears were creatures that lived in the Divine Essence Star Ocean.Ch. 908 Appearance They were monkey-like creatures surrounded by a ball of black fog. They make sounds like infant's wails. Personality Waves of Tears were incredibly docile. They usually didn't attack those who pass by, but they can be lured by powerful fragrance, like from God Ascension Nectar. These creatures don't travel alone. They love staying in groups.Ch. 909 Background Waves of Tears were one of offerings Kong Mo give to Old Man Extermination for a spot in the Ballad.Ch. 913 History Book 4 As Su Ming, as Cultivation Clone, travelled with Dao Kong's retinue to Divine Essence Star Ocean to look for Lie Shan Xiu, he used God Ascension Nectar from the poisonous wasp. It's powerful fragrance lured Waves of Tears towards him. Cultivators on thirteen galactic warships tried to kill Waves of Tears, but more of these creatures showed up. Su Ming came out of meditation and took charge of everyone in his retinue. When he personally fought, most cultivators from Morning Dao Sect were anxious and Xu Hui was stunned.Ch. 910 When he got surrounded, Xu Hui called him fool, because of how inexperienced in combat Dao Kong was. The catwoman charged to save him, but he was in control of the situation. Once, he killed a one thousand feet Wave of Tears, its spirit was left behind. Su Ming's black stone fragment absorbed it, and Su Ming was forcefully transported into another dimension.Ch. 911 In a dimension in black stone fragment, Su Ming used a spirit of a Wave of Tears as an offering in a second mountain.Ch. 912 Then he saw a scene of Old Man Extermination using his abilities on Waves of Tears. Then in illusory world, as he had access to many Waves of Tears, he decided to experiment on them. After finding a flaw in that race, Su Ming created Waves of Tears Core.Ch. 914 In meantime, many cultivators died. Nine Frail Darknesses were trying to protect the galactic warships against thousands of Waves of Tears. Xu Hui fought two eighty thousand Waves of Tears in Lunar Kalpa Realm. She was angry, because she thought, that Dao Kong, who was Su Ming's clone, escaped, leaving them all behind. After an hour, Su Ming's Cultivation Clone returned.Ch. 915 Nine Frail Darknesses felt respect for him. Xu Hui cuoldn't actually believe, he came back. Su Ming's presence caused terror in Waves of Tears. When Waves of Tears' King roared and attacked together with other Waves of Tears, Su Ming fed one Wave of Tears with Waves of Tears Core.Ch. 916 The pill caused chain reaction and thousands of Waves of Tears were exterminated. Su Ming gave choice to remaining creatures to worship him or be killed. They chose to kowtow, even Waves of Tears' King. After that, Su Ming and his retinue continued towards Divine Essence Star Ocean.Ch. 917 Powers Fog was their protection, and it was an incredibly powerful one. It could withstand a full-powered strike from a cultivator in Lunar Kalpa Realm. The power of Waves of Tears ranged from Earth Cultivation Realm to Solar Kalpa Realm. One thousand feet Waves of Tears leave spirit after their death. It's a form of inheritance. Other Waves of Tears can absorb it and they would grow in size and power. Notes Su Ming used a spirit of a Wave of Tears as an offering in a second mountain in a dimension in black stone fragment. Waves of Tears Core was created by Su Ming, after he experimented on Waves of Tears in the illusionary world in another dimension in his black stone fragment. Reference List Category:Beasts